Sheer
by Dobby123
Summary: So close, but so far away. It's there, but I can't reach it. I can see it, but why does it keep fading away? Yuki knows she missing a vital part of her memories, she's trying to piece them together, but they're just not sticking. With trying to regain her memories, perform her duties as a Guardian, and trying not to fall apart herself. Is she just better off not knowing her past?


**Man it's been such a long time since I read, watch, or wrote about Vampire Knight. I hope that people still enjoy the story although I wished it didn't get so overly complicated toward the later chapters. After a long hiatus with Vampire Knight, I'm going to once again tackle it and I thought a new story is a great way to start. It's a AU of course canon divergent, if you will. Characters are out of character and my spelling and grammar is a continuous work in progress. Updates are going to be weekly, if not monthly. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It's cold_. A little girl with reddish brown eyes and hair thought idly as she walked alone in a flurry of white.

_White snow. _A voice supplied uselessly to her.

_Snow? _She shook her head, she should know this, so why is it so new to her. _What's that?_

_It's something that's not red. _Perplexed the girl thought,

_What's red then? _The little girl looked up to see a lone figure in the flurry of white..._snow_...the man's eyes were glowing _red. _She should be scared, but part of her knew not to fear especially when a new person arrived spilling red around them. _Who was it again?_

_Who was it that saved her?_

_She should know?_

_But why?_

_Name?_

_Na-me?_

_**Beep…**_

_**Beep…**_

_**Beep…**_

A girl at the age of fifteen woke up. Her heart pounding. Her head aching again. So many question and the answers were sitting right there, but she just couldn't quite grasp it. She looked around her room and realized that she slept at her headmaster house, rather her adoptive father home. What was she doing last night before she came here? She couldn't remember, but it had to do something with silver. Something with silver...silver...silver…

**Bang...Bang...Bang**

The girl jumped as a familiar... familiar voice called out to her. "Yuki are you awake?"

**Yuki? **Yes Yuki that's my name. The girl crawled out of her bed and opened the door to her room, to see a boy taller than her staring down at her with a hidden expression in his lilac colored eyes. She stared at him, his pale structure, his _silver _hair. _Silver? _The girl thought.

_His name is Zero. _A voice said to her.

Zero...of course.

The girl scowled then huffed, "Ma, Zero you didn't have to bang on the door so hard." Yuki said then stormed out of her room and into the bathroom across from her. Zero, only watched her go, his unease a little bit more noticeable this time.

Yuki shut the door behind her and sighed. She didn't why she chose the bathroom to escape at, but since she was there, might as well take another shower.

Yuki Cross, that's her name. She is 15 years old and she's the adoptive daughter of the headmaster of the boarding school that she living in. She been living here for ten years, but out of the ten years she been there, she can only remember about seven years of her life afterwards. And that was just a good day. She was abandon, when she was five. As far as she knew something traumatic happened to her since she can't remember her life from before then. But the only thing she explicitly remember at the age of five was being saved by a boy, whose named she learned way later, Kaname Kuran.

Kaname Kuran, was a strange boy, Yuki always remember him being as much as time seemed to allow him. He was so fixated on her, while it wasn't bad it was just...unusual for somebody of his title. Kaname Kuran, is a pureblood. A pureblood vampire that is, and he saved her from his own kind that night. While that should have her living in fear of him, she felt she could trust him with her life, as strange as it sounds. However, he wants to live in peace with humans, hence why this school was built in the first place. A place for humans and vampires. It's weird how the headmaster and the pureblood wants that to happen, yet the humans and vampires are living separately from each other and they supposedly "shouldn't" meet with each other. It's twisted, but I guess baby steps is necessary, she mused.

"Good morning," Yuki greeted as she entered the kitchen dressed in her uniform. It was black with white linings in it, completely opposite of _their _uniform. She also had a white band with the word,

"Guardian" on it, but she usually pinned it on later on during the day.

A man with sandy brown hair and glasses glided around the kitchen with a dopey expression on his face. He twirled around a greeted her and tried to hug her, but she dodged it and sat down near Zero. The silverette yawn and set his face back to his usual scowl.

"How was last night duties, I noticed you guys got back in rather late," the man said. Kaien Cross, the headmaster and adoptive father of Yuki and Zero.

"Annoying damn vampires," Yuki just sighed. Zero and Kaname kind of have this hate/truce thing going on, where Kaname won't antagonize Zero and keep his people in check, in return Zero won't be so trigger happy and something else. That "something" that Zero, Kaname and Kaien seem intent on keeping her out of the loop on. Though she can conclude it has something to do with her.

"It would help, if you had stricter rules or punishment to those who have the tendency to sneak out after curfew." Yuki supplied, since she knew Zero doesn't use his words properly. "It would be better if you forbid the day class from going to the night class dorms." The day class were us humans. The night class was them, vampires. Yuki felt a slight throb in her head and grimace. She missed the silent looks of concerns of the two men at the table gave her.

"Well I certainly can't do that, it would be a riot," the headmaster cooed.

Zero snapped at him and Yuki just snorted. "While I understand, you want them to co-exist, it doesn't help that they are vampires and some of them can't seem to...contain themselves." Zero gripped his knife probably imagining himself stabbing a certain idol in that vampire cohorts.

"I'm glad you're trying to see it my way and that's why I chose you two to be the school guardians, to protect and guide the day and night class."

.

.

.

While Yuki gets the headmaster ideal, she doesn't have much faith that it's going to work out that way. But she was just going to hope for the best and that nobody was going to suffer to much because of this. However, she looked at Zero who was yelling at a couple of girls.

"Ladies, it's past curfew, you really need to get back to your dorms." Yuki screamed as she tried, but failed to push the crowd of girls back. The girls whined and belittled her and she grimaced as one accused her to abusing her position. She sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this and sometime wished her sense of duty wasn't so great. Gritting her teeth, she barked out, "I said return to your dorms, or you'll have detention." Everybody froze, not sure to call her on her bluff or not, but before anybody started to leave, the gates opened. And she felt herself being shoved and forgotten in favor of being close to the night class.

"So close," she murmured.

"Yuki," she looked up to see a familiar face and hand held out for me. It reminded her of the time he saved her and… "Are you okay?"

"Uh..yes I am." She can never understand why she turn into a bumbling mess, but she had a job to do. Getting up and dusted herself off and yelled at a bunch of girls who had the audacity to glare at her. She turned back to see that Kaname haven't went anywhere, She blushed at his closeness and grumbled. "You really should get going and please try to keep Aidou-sempai in class, I think Zero reached the end of his patience with him." The two looked over to see Aidou and Zero locked in a heated glare.

Kaname ignored them and gaze softening upon Yuki. Yuki grimaced, the look was so tender and so foreign yet so familiar. It pained her to see it and when touched her face she unconsciously leaned into it. "Don't push yourself too hard." Like a splash cold water, she backs away from his touch and disappeared into the trees, leaving a bunch of people confused at the reaction.

.

.

.

Yuki ran as far as she could without actually leaving the campus. Her head was throbbing again. This was why she couldn't stand to be around Kaname even though she wanted to hold him close. She knew this attachment went beyond hero-worshipping, so she can't help but think the two of them had a much deeper history. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she wonder how he found her and why he protected her. Call it ungrateful on her part, but she didn't believe Kaname would help or save anybody unless it was for his benefit and nothing else. She like to believe he was a kind hearted person, but even she wasn't that naive.

She looked back towards the area she ran from and groaned, she need to apologize. That was so rude of her and she knew Aidou would seek her out to scold her and attempt to take her blood again. Another night and the same thing happens. She living her days on repeat, she wonder if she'll ever break the cycle.


End file.
